


Au Naturale

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: kradam_kiss, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Kris is very persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Naturale

They should be in class, but Adam doesn’t want to stand up, let alone leave the apartment. Kris is straddling his lap, with knees sunk down into the leather couch. Kris has dropped his forehead to Adam’s as they both struggle for breath. Adam grips the backs of Kris’s meaty thighs. Kris murmurs appreciatively each time Adam digs his fingers into the tight leg muscles. Adam groans when Kris’s hands massage either side of his neck before moving to cup his jaw. Kris reels him in for another breathy and hot kiss. Adam realizes that Kris tastes like the hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table and smiles. Kris roughly itches his thumbs against Adam’s cheeks and pulls another half-dozen kisses from Adam’s lips.

“Okay,” Adam concedes after another five minutes of groping. “Okay. I won’t dye it.”

Kris smirks through his panting. He slips his fingers into Adam’s chin-length, strawberry blonde locks and gently tugs at a handful. “You promise?,” Kris prompts over Adam’s groan.

“Yeah,” Adam says with a defeated sigh.

Kris arches away to reach back and yank his white sweater over his head. There’s a ripple of static noise that leaves Kris’s hair messy and standing. Adam bites his lower lip as he runs a hand beneath the hem of Kris’s t-shirt to graze the warm, taunt skin.

“I’ll never dye mine as long as you never brush yours,” Adam stipulates.

Kris drops the sweater and grins. “I can live with that.”


End file.
